You and Me
by nuriiko
Summary: Dateme Mar09 Contest. Kakuzu, Hinata pairing.Hinata wailed but close her mouth with her hands when she discovered that her intimidating superior was again standing in front of her desk, with a glint of amusement in his eyes, holding up a power cord.


**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of its Character.**

**This is for DateMe March 09 Contest. Apparently, the choice of title for my fanfiction, is actually the title of the song (which is in 'featured" in this story) by Lifehouse. It may not be good enough for the contest. But I tried, and should it does not goes very with the contest theme, I'm sure it'd be just as nice for a normal fanfiction story.**

**You and Me**

It was Friday at six in the evening. Hinata was at her desk, updating the company's financial report for the Financial Quarter. The rest of her friends had already gone home earlier so they could prepare themselves for tonight's Gala Party at the Akatsuki Club House.

She had worked for Akatsuki Network, Gaming & IT Solutions, the biggest of its kind, for the past three years since she was twenty after she graduated from Konoha University, with a degree in Accounting and Finance. She could have been an hotelier – of more than twenty hotels and resorts all over the world - taking over her family business. Instead she decided to gain experience of the working world and when she landed on this job as Accountant cum Secretary, she thought she was lucky.

But on her first few days of work, she heard rumors of her superior and thought that maybe she wasn't that lucky. Rumors had it going that he was a very, very difficult man and she was actually the twelfth subordinate of his. He was war veteran – for a man who was only eight years older than she was? She wondered then - which explained most of his scars on his body. Some said he was once a Mafia boss. Which was why, he was one of biggest shareholder in the company and it was him who contributed much of his money to have it start up. He was also gay, because of a particular black friendship-band he wore – Ino said Hidan-san gave it to him - and the scarf he sometimes wore around his neck with his suit. He was also a miser, for he was very, very, very calculative when it comes to money, thus the nickname they gave him, Scrooge. And he was a masochist. But rumors, that was just it was.

However, she had to quickly agree with the others when they said he was reputable for being an intimidating man. He was a tall, tan, bulky man, standing at 1.85 meters (a giant when compared to her height of barely 1.6 meters) with pecks of muscles with rich, dark, black hair that grew past his ears and a pair of piercing green eyes, unlike those that Sakura have. But working with him for the past years, she actually found him to be a rather kind person in his quiet ways. And she grew accustomed of his style and personality. She could even read emotions in those piercing green eyes, which she no longer thought as _that _piercing – agitated, happy, calm, angry, relieved, and more. Eventually, she noticed more of his features, and realized that he was quite a good looking man with a good desirable physique, despite the faint scarring on his lips or body for that matter.

She was clicking on the keyboard, computing the data when she felt a figure stood in front of her desk. She looked up to see the face of none other than her superior, Kakuzu.

"You are still here." It wasn't a question; he was merely stating an obvious fact.

Hinata nodded. "Hai. I'm summing up the financial report for this Quarter." She knew he was in the office with her. To think of it, he had always been in the office with her every time she stayed after working hours for the past few months but never approach her until tonight. He probably wanted to tell her that he would not be paying her overtime.

"Hmn." He nodded with his arms folded. "You don't have to rush. There's two more weeks."

"Oh. It's – It's ok Kakuzu-san, I like doing my work earlier so- so- I don't have to rush too much."

"Aren't you going for the party?" He asked and she shook her head. He gave a sigh, "You don't have a date?" Hinata shook her head. "You have a date?" Hinata shook her head again. He heaved a sigh, "Damn woman, why can't you just answer 'Yes' or 'No'"

Hinata jumped slightly in her chair at his slight outburst. "Ano, Kakuzu-san. I- I don't have a date. Demo, that's not the reason I'm not going. It's just…" How was she to explain that she was avoiding Wagarasi Gokaro, the CEO of Wagarasi Corporation, whom had business relations with the Akatsuki, one of the VIPs that had been invited? Hinata's encounter with Wagarasi was when she followed Kakuzu for a business deal few months ago and Wagarasi was hitting on her. He was a lecher.

"Fine." He walked off her desk fiddling with his celluar phone, leaving Hinata alone. She was relieved that he did not probe her further. She continued with her work for the next few minutes when suddenly her computer screen went blank.

"Shit! No!" Hinata wailed but close her mouth with her hands when she discovered that her intimidating superior was again standing in front of her desk, with a glint of amusement in his eyes, holding up a power cord. And it all made sense. "Kakuzu-san. Why?" She wanted to cry, her efforts were gone. "The data…"

"Leave it. I'll get the IT guy to recover it for you." He threw the cord aside to the ground. "You're coming to help me choose a dress for my date."

"You- you- got a date?" Hinata blushed. So the rumors about him being gay, wasn't true. "We haven't got all day" he simply said. He never answered her question and walked off. That was the que, to get Hinata scrambling out of her desk to catch up with Kakuzu.

-.-

It was eight thirty and Hinata was in the ballroom of Akatsuki Club House, in a long black dress with a modest neckline but not so modest low-back. Fortunately, she has long hair which was now slightly curled to cover most of her back. She was fully accessorized, a small grey bag with studded crystals, just enough for her cellular phone, cards and some small change, a pair of matching heels, and diamond jeweleries. And it wasn't hers. It was suppose to be for Kakuzu's date, whom couldn't make it because she was not feeling well and Hinata had to be her replacement. Else, it would be a waste of money because Kakuzu had paid full for the rental of the jeweleries.

She was quietly drinking her punch by the side of the wall when Hidan came up to her.

"Are you and Kakuzu dating?" Hidan asked and Hinata wondered if Kakuzu and Hidan were really the gay couple people had been talking about because right now, Hidan sounded sort of jealous.

"Iie, Hidan-san. It's- It's- not like that." And Hinata had to explain.

"And you believed the lame excuse that asshole gave you?" Hidan snort. "Let me tell you a secret" He supported his arms against the wall just beside her ears and leaned towards her. "He likes someone and that person is…"

"Hidan." Kakuzu voice was heard behind him, palms placed on Hidan's shoulder. "Leave her be. You are scaring her."

"Not more than you jerk!" Kakuzu glared at him. "Okay! I'll leave."

Kakuzu turn towards Hinata, "I'm sorry. Hidan can be an idiot at times. All the time" At this point, Hinata could see the similarities Kakuzu had with Hidan and Naruto with Sasuke, and she concluded that they are officially not gays.

-.-

Hinata was at the deserted hallway outside the ballroom, looking at the paintings and artifacts. She had to admit that the party wasn't that bad. She considered this as an opportunity for normal employees as it was never easy to enter the Club House as it was only meant for shareholders, higher managements and business associates. Also, they had great music, great food, great ambiance, met her friends and most importantly, no sign of Wagarasi.

"Hello Hyugaa-san. You are looking beautiful today." Speak of the devil, she cursed inwardly. His hand was place at her small back too near to her bottom for her comfort.

She turned to face him so he would have to let go of his hold on her. "Wagarasi-san. I didn't know you'd be here." She gave him a fake polite smile.

He gave her a laugh. "Why shouldn't I? I've been looking forward to seeing my favorite girl all night." He reached out for a strand of hair by the face. "I must say, I've never seen you dress like this." He gave her a lustful look and she had to forbid herself from strangling the man. "It looks good on you, but I'm sure you look better without it. Why don't we go somewhere else"

"Wagarasi-san!." Hinata took a step back as she swatted his arms. "I'm not that kind of woman."

"No, of course you are not." He caught her elbow and she struggled to get off him "But if you come with me, I'll just sign the business deal and I'll put in good words for you to your superior. I'm sure they would love to get the business done."

"Wagarasi-san. Hinata." Kakuzu was behind them. Wagarasi released his grip. "Hinata, Ino was looking for you. You better go find her." She nodded and scurried off from the men.

Kakuzu looked at the retreating figure disappeared behind closed doors of the ballroom and turn his line of sight to the younger man before he turn to leave.

"Kakuzu-san." He stopped. "I'll sign the business deal, if you can get Hinata to sleep with me." Kakuzu turn to face him, and before Wagarasi knew what was coming, he was down on the floor coughing up blood.

"The deal is off Wagarasi."

When Hinata saw Kakuzu, she excused herself from Ino, Sakura and TenTen. It amused Kakuzu that she was concern about him even though it was her that got into trouble. They decided to have a small talk while they danced when Kakuzu noticed Wagarasi scowling at them by the door and left abruptly, which seems too suspicions in Kakuzu's opinion.

But his thoughts were halted when Hinata spoke. "This is one of my favorite songs." They were no longer playing ballroom music Kakuzu realized, but change the genre, a slow rock? Not that Kakuzu know much about, but the rhythm of the song was slow enough for a slow dance. It wasn't even halfway the song when the power was cut off and the fire alarm went off, earning the gasp of those in the ballroom. Even the lights outside the Club House were off making everything pitch black. Kakuzu held Hinata closer to him, flushing her body against his. And he knew something wasn't quite right. "Stay close to me." He whispered and Hinata blushed at the close proximity they shared. She should have felt awkward but instead she felt safe and even though the situation wasn't looking good, she felt at ease.

Someone came crashing through the door panting, "A huge fire broke out". A loud explosion was heard, not known where it came from. The ground shook and glass windows were shattered by the flying debris. The explosion was near; few doors down the hallway and it cause panic and commotion amongst the guest. The sprinkler was activated, and people were rushing out of the only door they knew.

Kakuzu pulled Hinata to the back of the ballroom where they met Deidera and Hidan.

"What the hell did you do Deidera?" Hidan asked while dusting his coat and his already soot coated face.

"I did nothing! It's not supposed to happen tonight. I still had my triggering device with me. Shit! I lost it!" He was frantically searching for something on his coat and pant's pockets.

"Well, that explains." Kakuzu spoke. "Let's just get out to safety first."

They were running along the hallway while Deidera explained that he planted some bombs at the west side of the building as the Akatsuki decided that they wanted to tear it down to make a new wing. But it wasn't suppose to blow till next week. Hinata had difficulty running with heels but she didn't complain, Kakuzu doesn't like listening to complaints. She was startled when he stopped abruptly, causing her to crash onto his back. "Take them off," he ordered. "It's slowing us down." While she was taking it off when she heard a loud thud and found Kakuzu lying on the floor.

"That was for the punch!"

"Wakarasi-san?" Shock was evident in her voice.

"You are coming with me." He kicked Kakuzu on the stomach once before he pulled Hinata by her arms and dragged her towards the opposite direction up the stairs. "We're going to have so much fun, sweetie."

She struggled against his hold, clawing and screaming at him to get his hands off her. It only made him more agitated and pulled her harder. When she had the chance, she kicked his shin and bit his arms. He released his hold on her and slapped her across the face. It caused her to loose her balance but an arm caught her just in time from falling.

"That is no way to treat a lady." Kakuzu deadpanned. "Hidan. Deidera. Take her. I'll deal with him"

"Beat the crap out of him, yeah! Come on cupcake. Your boyfriend had entrusted you to us." Deidera was smirking. There was another explosion.

"Let's get going." Hidan pushed Hinata forward.

She was outside in the open garden with her friends and glad they were safe. The ambulance, fire brigades and police were at the scene. The other shareholders of Akatsuki were at the other end giving statements to police officers, except for Kakuzu. She was worried. He was in there for the past half hour and has not come out from the building.

"You're worried." Hidan sat beside her. She nodded. "That son of a bitch will be fine." She hopes so. "He likes you."

The statement took her by surprise, but didn't quite understand what that mean. And she saw Hidan rolling his eyes at her clueless expression.

"You are so fucking clueless. Why do you think he stayed after working hours every time you did for the past few months?"

"Ano, Kakuzu-san has lots of work to do. I mean, if I have mine's piling up so does he."

"He gave you those work right? That's what Deidera and I would call tactical courting. He knows you'd stay to do your work."

Deidera by now was standing in front of the two. "She doesn't believe it uh?" Hidan shrugged. "Why do you think he came up with the lame excuse such as helping him picking up a dress for his date? It was for you." Deidera said.

"Hey! He's out!" Kakuzu was carrying a limp body on his shoulder.

--

He drove her home, an apartment where she stayed on her own. A decision she made to be independent. And it surprised her that he knew her place without him asking for her address. He parked his car and accompanied her until she was at her doorstep.

"Would you like to come in?"

"It's getting late I should go." He turned to leave.

"No wait!" she grabbed hold of his arm. "Please, I insist that you stay for a while. At- At least let me help clean your wound." He had came out from the building with some cuts on the shoulder and chest but he never bothered to do a proper dressing. And even in that condition, he still drove her home.

Her apartment was neat and modest. It wasn't too small or too big. It had nice simple furnishings, with all the basic necessity. And Kakuzu found her sofa to be very comfortable.

Hinata had turned on her stereo to ease her nervousness while she go and look for the first aid kit. When she returned, she found Kakuzu with his eyes closed; his head leaned back on her sofa. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not, but she had to clean his wounds properly. She placed her hands on his shoulder and woke him up gently.

He opened his eyes and look at her pearl orbs.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep. But I need to clean your wounds."

He nodded. She helped him out of his shirt and work swiftly on his wounds. It wasn't a bad one, but if left untreated could still lead to infections. Once the dressing was done, she noticed that he had long scars along his body, and stitch looking tattoo on both his biceps. Out of curiosity, she trailed her fingers along.

Kakuzu didn't mind her doing that. In fact it made him more relaxed and at ease. But importantly, Hinata made him feel whole. He knew he was a difficult man to deal with and with his built; it gave him an intimidating look. So getting to get know women has always been a problem with him. And his forwardness was the reason why he often had a change of Secretary.

Track ten from the CD was being played. It was one of her favorites. Kakuzu gently held her wrist, the hand that was tracing the stitch-like tattoos on his biceps. She looked up at him curiously.

"It's your favorite song." She nodded as a blush crept on her cheeks. "We didn't complete the dance to this song earlier. May I?" He stood up and pulled her along.

They danced. At first, it was in a formal position - palms to palms, hands on shoulder, hands on the waist. But it had been along day, and Kakuzu noticed that Hinata was tired, so he pulled her close to let her rest on his chest. Hinata, thou through her half lidded eyes, was blushing because she was dancing with a shiftless man, feeling his hard toned body against her cheeks. But he was comforting, warm and nice. And it made her realize that she was somehow attracted to him and blushed even harder when she thought of the possibilities of a relationship of more than just superior and subordinate.

**_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_**

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
Nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_**

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off you_**

**_Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_**

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_**

**_You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do nothing to prove and  
It's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive_**

He never crossed the boundaries because to Kakuzu, Hinata meant more than just a beautiful woman. And she deserved all the respect. By the end of the song, he told her how long he had admired her, asked if they could get to know each other better and when Hinata nodded, he said "I know what they talked about me." And, he told her everything about himself. He was in a bad company when he was younger, and got into fights, thus his parents sent him to military school, that was how he received most of his battle scars. He is not a scrooge but he believes in things that are only worth buying for the value. He is not gay and never was with Hidan. It is not a friendship band he wore but a magnetic band which helps to improves health. And much to Hinata's relief, Kakuzu is NOT a masochist, but he did mention that he is good with rope works.


End file.
